


Indulgence

by Kira_K



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K/pseuds/Kira_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil thinks about his "indulgence" with Thorin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uran/gifts).



> 150 words written for a dare. I am (not) sorry. :)
> 
> Comments, kudos make my day. :3

Feelings? No. Those were burnt out of me a long time ago. I still care; my son, my realm, silly indulgences like the wine and jewels… But opening my heart wide and dreading-waiting for the moment when the one who filled it dies – that is not for me. I survived it once but I am not strong enough to survive it twice. 

Thus, your sweet words of love are just those: words. I won’t repeat them for you. I won’t whisper it when you are asleep in our bed. I won’t braid your hair to show for all who care to see that you have promised yourself to me. I will smile at you, argue with you and open your legs, or mine; but I won’t promise you forever. 

Though I was always foolish I won’t be this once. I won’t. 

(I will mourn you. And I will live forever.)


End file.
